Baby doll
by Mario the Fox
Summary: Luego de meses de relación, Yui (Yuuri fem) desea darle una sorpresa a su novia, Yulia (Yuri fem)


La chica se paseaba por el departamento como alma en pena. Pero es que cada vez que se acercaba a la sala, quedaba petrificada, y optaba por cambiar de destino. Ignorante de aquellos ojos aguamarina que le observaban en silencio. Una vez más regresó a la sala de televisión, esta vez, llevando un paño. La luz matinal, entraba por las transparentes cortinas de los ventanales, chocando con el bien proporcionado cuerpo, dándole al vaporoso conjunto, un aire más sensual.

– ¿En serio no quieres ayuda? –la voz de la menor resonó sobre el sonido de la televisión, asustando un poco a la morena.

–Claro. Tu descansa, Yulia; no tardaré –respondió sin atreverse a mírala.

–Sabes que no es problema –habló la rubia, observando a su novia sacudir el mueble donde estaba la pantalla. Silencio.

–Ya te dije –soltó con dulzura la morena, terminando de limpiar unos adornos. –Estoy bien. Así que descansa –se acercó a la menor, inclinándose un poco, para besar su frente. Los ojos de la rusa, quedaban justo en el prominente escote del conjunto, logrando apreciar la exquisita curvatura de aquellos senos.

Yui no tardó en levantarse, para ir a una de las mesitas esquineras, fingiendo sacudir el cuadro y la lámpara que ahí había. Porque si, sus pensamientos iban a otra parte. Una vez más, comenzó a fantasear. Que Yulia la acorralaba contra la pared, besando suavemente su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula, siguiendo el tortuoso camino hasta el espacio entre sus senos, deteniéndose un poco en ellos; y luego de jugar ahí, seguir hasta su abdomen. Podía sentir sus manos juguetear con la translúcida tela, alzándola para llegar hasta sus bragas, para bajarlas lentamente. Hasta que aquella habilidosa lengua, se hundía en su ser, arrancándole varios suspiros cargados de placer, provocando que sus piernas temblaran y...

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo su entrepierna algo húmeda, huyendo del lugar, para mantener su sonrojado rostro, lejos de aquellos ojos que vigilaban cada movimiento. Y se recriminó. Ese día había decidido _llegar a tercera bas_ e con su novia. Estaban listas; o al menos, eso era lo que creía. Así que después de ver semejante conjunto, decidió que ella tomaría la iniciativa. Se levantó relativamente temprano, y aprovechando que Yulia tenía copia de la llave, decidió darle una sorpresa. Luego de ducharse, se vistió con unas bragas negras, y una camisola degradada de negro a plateado, con los tirantes levemente decorados con pequeños estoperoles, fingiendo ser diamantes. Se calzó unas medias largas de color disparejo, y ligeros. No lo iba a negar; se sentía atractiva, y pensar en lo que diría su novia, aumentaba su ánimo. Hasta que escuchó la puerta y la voz de la rubia. Respiró hondo un par de veces; salió de su alcoba, y a medio pasillo, toda la confianza se esfumó. Y comenzó el incesante vaivén por el departamento. Se armaba de valor, y al divisar a su amante, optaba cobardemente por cambiar de planes.

Por su parte, Yulia se pasó la mañana tratando de controlarse; una tarea difícil, considerando que la mujer que amaba, se paseaba descaradamente por el departamento en aquel baby doll tan sensual, haciendo tareas como si nada. Cada vez que la perdía de vista, se daba leves golpecitos en el rostro, respirando hondo, para calmar a su corazón, que latía tan fuerte, que juraba se le saldría por la boca. Y es que las ganas de tenerla bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer, aumentaban cada vez que la miraba.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Debía calmarse, pues había notado el pequeño esfuerzo de su novia para avanzar en la intimidad. Así que dejaría a la mayor encargarse. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a despejarse un poco; tal vez meterse bajo la regadera con el agua fría, ayudaría a bajar la calentura de su cuerpo. Hasta que la vio por la puerta de la cocina.

–Amor, te vez demasiado sexy así; pero podrías quemarte si cocinas vestida de esa forma –Yui dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la rusa. Dejó la cacerola para girarse, encontrando a Yulia recargada en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo ladina. No dijo nada; aunque tampoco tuvo oportunidad, pues la rubia le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Volvió a girarse hacia la estufa, sonriendo con satisfacción ante las palabras de la menor. _–En serio piensa que me veo atractiva_ –pensó encantada; sólo unas palabras lograron que su determinación se renovará.

– ¿Yulia? –la aludida apartó la mirada de su celular, para posarse en aquellos ojos chocolate. –La comida está lista –añadió algo cohibida, pues la chica no disimulaba nada. Las joyas aguamarina recorrían la voluptuosa figura de la morena, tan lento, como si quisiera grabarse la silueta a fuego en la memoria. –Muy bien –fue la única respuesta de la muchacha, antes de terminar de teclear en su teléfono, lanzándolo al sofá.

La comida pasó en silencio, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos, y alguna que otra frase entre las mujeres. Luego de mucho pelear, ambas terminaron por recoger la mesa; sin embargo, y para disgusto de Yulia, la japonesa terminó lavando los trastes, relegando a la joven a sólo limpiar la mesa. Y para escapar de la sensual imagen de su amante, regresó al cuarto de televisión, sentándose en medio del sofá, mirando los mensajes que habían llegado a su celular.

Por su parte, Yui seguía en la cocina, secando sus manos luego de terminar con los trates. Había tardado más de lo normal; pero es que las fantasías con su pareja, asaltaban su mente con más frecuencia de la deseada. No podía soportar más. Deseaba a Yulia; y posponer las cosas, comenzaban a causar estragos en sus nervios. Lentamente caminó hasta la sala. –Yulia –llamó en un susurro, con un tono algo aterciopelado. Al levantar la cabeza, la joven se encontró con el cuerpo de su amada, más cerca de lo que pensaba. Katsuki se sentó en su regazo, pegando su busto al rostro de la rubia de manera deliberada, mientras se acomodaba en sus piernas. Yulia sólo tragó saliva, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba de la mayor. Dejó el celular de lado, para apoyar las manos en las anchas caderas, acariciando con los pulgares sobre la tela.

Las manos de Yui se abrazaron al cuello de la rubia, para luego, unir sus labios en un largo beso. Roce que no tardó en perder su inocencia, para demostrar cuanto ansiaban llegar al final esta vez. –Yulia... yo –la voz de la morena volvió a resonar, luego de separarse en busca de aire. –Quiero que Yulia... –su voz se perdió un momento; –con tu lengua... –y la timidez hizo su aparición de nueva cuenta. La menor sonrió ladina, mientras sus manos se paseaban por los muslos ajenos. –Entonces levántate –susurró con un tonto sensual, mordiendo su labio inferior. Cautivada, Yui se puso de pie, y algo ensimismada, caminó hasta la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala. Los ojos de Yulia no se apartaban del sensual contoneo de caderas; y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a la morena por detrás, dándole una nalgada. Una buena decisión. La japonesa soltó un gemido ante el golpe, cubriendo su boca con las manos, ante el sonido tan obsceno que dejó escapar. – ¿Te gustó? –la burlona voz de Yulia cosquilleo contra su oído, mientras la palma de la chica, golpeaba su trasero de nueva cuenta. La voz de Yui volvió a resonar por la sala, mordiendo su labio para contenerse, al tiempo que sentía como sus glúteos eran masajeados por las manos de su chica. –Ngh... Yu... Yulia –ni siquiera ella sabía que su voz pudiera tomar ese matiz.

La joven se apartó un poco, tomando a la mayor por los hombros y poder girarla. Una vez de frente, hundió el rostro en su cuello, besando la lechosa piel, regalándole pequeñas lamidas y succiones, dejando diferentes marcas rojizas. Sus labios bajaron hasta la clavícula, delineando con la lengua aquel hueso. El camino seguía, mientras las manos recorrían sus muslos, subiendo por su cadera, colándose bajo la suave tela de la camisola. La boca de la rubia atrapó los erectos pezones, mordiendo suavemente sobre la tela, regodeándose de los jadeos que le arrancaba a la mujer frente a ella. El masaje a su busto no tardó, y con ello, la pena de dejarse oír por su amada se disipó. Pero la sensación no duró tanto como deseaba. La rusa siguió su camino, alzando la vaporosa tela, dejando expuesto el abdomen de la morena. Repartió besos por su piel, introduciendo la lengua al pequeño ombligo. Sus dedos se aferraron al elástico de las bragas, deslizándolas con tortuosa lentitud.

– ¿Esto era lo que querías? –murmuró contra la intimidad de la mujer. Yui agradeció en silencio por tener la barra a sus espaldas y poder sostenerse; bajó la mirada, encontrándose a su novia hincada frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa; tuvo un mal y placentero presentimiento. –S–si –contestó con un hilo de voz. Yulia se lamió los labios, y sin previo aviso, hundió el rostro en la entrepierna de la morena. – ¡Ah! ¡Yulia! –sus manos se sostuvieron con fuerza a la barra, mientras sentía como la lengua ajena rozaba por aquella zona tan sensible, haciéndola gemir de placer. Su voz no tardó en inundar todo el departamento, mientras Yulia jugaba con su intimidad; podía sentir la calidez de su lengua entrar en su vagina, simulando penetraciones. Sus piernas no parecían soportar, y una vez más, un grito de placer reptó por su garganta, al sentir los dedos de su novia, adentrarse en su cuerpo, acariciando su interior, masajeando su clítoris. – ¡Ah! ¡Yulia!... ¡más... ahí! –ya poco le importaba si sus vecinos la escuchaban; ella se sentía en el mismo cielo, con el cuerpo temblando por el dulce placer que el orgasmo le proporcionaba.

–Aún no hemos terminado, mi amor –ronroneó Yulia, mirando los llorosos ojos de su novia, quitándole de una vez por todas las estorbosas bragas, dejándolas en el piso. Aún pérdida por el orgasmo, Yui se dejó besar, tardando un poco en corresponder el roce. Las manos de Yulia se aferraron a sus muslos, alzándola para que enredarse las piernas en su cintura. –Yulia... te amo –murmuró la morena, sonriendo dulcemente; entretanto, la aludida depósito con cuidado, el cuerpo de la mayor en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella. –Yo también te amo, Yui... demasiado –confesó con un sonrojo, uniendo sus labios en un beso tan puro como su amor.


End file.
